Everybody Needs Somebody to Love
by Jess Taylor
Summary: What happens when two outsiders are thrown into the mix, and the Unholy Trinity plus a small Diva have a change in hearts? Brittana and OC pairings. Changed the name for storyline purposes.
1. Santana POV  All that Mattered

It started out like any other day - picking Britt up from her house, charming Mrs. Pierce into making me those delicious pancakes that she's always bragging about, and a quickie in the back of my car in the parking lot. After giving B one last kiss on the lips, we straightened out our clothes, and I grabbed our bags from the front seat. The minute I stepped foot into McKinley though, I got this nervous kind of twist in my stomach, but I just shrugged it off as nothing. I was Santana Lopez goddammit, and nothing made me nervous. We walked up to our neighboring lockers, pinkies linked, smile and sneer in place, and all the attention in the school on us. That's how it was since we came out at prom that day. After Kurt had accepted his Prom "Queen" crown, I had listened to Britt, and stood by my friend. I had taken Brittany's hand and showed the rest of the school that I didn't give a shit what they thought of me. I had Brittany, and that's all that mattered.

Somehow everything seemed to change though, the minute she walked through the doors. I had heard the sounds of a motorcycle outside but ignored it, thinking it was just Puck screwing around trying to show off for Lauren. But when the doors to the school swung open, and I saw someone else with a helmet under their arm, and a leather jacket over their shoulder, I knew trouble had just entered McKinley. She wore tight fitting black jeans, black leather boots, and a plain white V-neck that looked freshly dry cleaned. Slung over her left shoulder was a black leather jacket, and under right arm was a black helmet. She had long, straight, chocolaty brown hair, and stood about 5'7. It was when she took off her aviators however, that I was met with the most amazing brown eyes I had ever seen. They had a glint in them, nothing like fear or anxiety about being in an unfamiliar place, or so I assumed, but something familiar. Like, dare I say…power?

It was at that moment that she looked straight at me, gave me an all too knowing smirk, and sauntered off down the hall and into Miss Pillsbury's office. I had the sudden urge to follow her, find out what the hell her deal was, find out who she thought she was just waltzing up into my school like that and turning heads. That's when I noticed Britt, out of the corner of my eye, staring at the now closed door of the office that the girl had just gone into. She had this look on her face, that of confusion and interest? It was the same look she used to give me when we were still in our 'secret bedroom lady kisses stage'. Again though, I shrugged off the sense of nervousness and turned to Brittany, pulling her into a tight hug. She was mine; I didn't have to worry about that.

Britt laughed at this and leaned into the security of my arms. "Mm, Sanni, I love your sweet lady hugs." "I love them too Britt." I replied, and smiled sweetly up at her before giving her what was meant to be a chaste kiss on the lips. Sadly though, before she really could deepen it any further, the intercom system crackled to life, and I could hear Miss P's soft and timid voice announcing "Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray to the guidance office please," followed by a quiet thank you. With a loud sigh, and nod of my head to Quinn who had just turned the corner down the hall, I collected Brittany's books from her locker, handed them to her and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before I started my short walk to the Ginger's office. _I wonder why she's making us go to her office when that biker bitch is in there. _Quickly being flanked by Q on my right I hadn't realized I had spoken aloud until I received an answer from a very confused looking Quinn. "What biker bitch? Did we get someone new in today?" "I don't know, but I guess we're about to find out." I answered her back as I opened the door to the guidance office. Little did I know, everything I had grown to know and love about my life, was about to change.


	2. Taylor POV Puck's Cousin

I could hear the voices outside of the room quickly approaching. Straightening my back, I stood from my seat and watched the door, waiting. As soon as it opened, my hope deflated a little. It was a blond that entered, but not _the _blond, the blond from the hallway with the legs that went on for miles and the eyes that could put a clear blue sky to shame. This blond was sexy though, with a tight little body, and a certain head bitch in charge grace that didn't go unnoticed at all. Though she offered me a weak smile as she took in my biker boots and helmet, I could tell by her uncertain looks that she had lived in Ohio all her life. The other, the sexy as hell Latina that I had practically stood toe to toe with through glares in the hallway a mere five minutes before, stood switching sneers between me and the cute Ginger lady. Clearly she did not appreciate the way _I_ was appreciating _her _blond out there. Catching sight of the other girls blatant animosity toward the situation, the blond quickly put a hand over the Latina's folded arms and whispered an almost inaudible, "San stop," and softly adding in a "for Britt." Those last two words clearly had an effect on her, as her very low growling started to stop and her shoulders became the slightest bit less tense.

I gave the blond my signature 'make the girls melt at my feet' smile and turned around to see if the Ginger lady was actually going to say something or not. All I got in return were a pair of shocked as shit eyes, I swear to God they looked like the size of golf balls. So I quickly twisted back towards them, assuming after the blond had called her San that the Latina was indeed a Miss Santana Lopez, and the beautiful blond next to her was Quinn Fabray. Extending my hand towards the blond, who hesitantly but firmly took it, I introduced myself.

"I'm Taylor Montclair; it's nice to meet you. My cousin's told me a lot about his baby mama." This left her slightly unnerved, but she continued to shake my hand through the entire exchange.

"Y-you're Puck's cousin? Wow, well you do kind of look like each other. I mean other than the fact that you're a girl and don't have a Mohawk." Suddenly becoming aware of our still conjoined hands, she quickly released mine and took a step back, causing a light chuckle from me, and looked at her friend, silently pleading for her to say something.

"Well, well, well, there's another Puckerman huh? That's just what this school needed, two Douche-Jews running around."

Apparently this woke up the Pillsbury Dough Girl, because she quickly attempted to scold her for the insult that the Latina had thrown my way, with a simple "SANTANA LOPEZ, that is no way to treat a new student." I swiftly intervened though, showing her that I could handle myself. "That's okay Miss P, she's just not used to seeing someone hotter than her walk around the hallways. I'm sure she'll get used to it though." Then leaning in to an already fuming Santana, I whispered, "And I'm sure that blond of yours will get used to having me around too." Pulling away with a wink, I watched her face contort from anger to rage, and I quickly braced myself in case she actually tried to attack me. Quinn noticing the rapidly changing vibe in the room, subtly but surely made a move to stand in front of the Latina, and broke the silence.

"Miss Pillsbury, I'm sure you didn't bring us in here just so Santana could find another way to get suspended. So could you please get to the point of this before chairs start flying? I really don't feel like explaining to my mom why San has to stay home for a whole week…again."

"Quinn why would you have to explain it to _your_ mom if-"

"Because I've been living with her for the last 6 fucking months. What's it to ya carrot top?" Santana all but yelled at the again wide eyed guidance counselor, cutting her off mid-sentence, being followed by a sharp "San that's enough," from Quinn.

Trying to settle the tension, I picked up my helmet and jacket from the chair and lowered my aviators back down onto my face. Looking to Miss Pillsbury and saying, "It's cool Miss P, I'll get Noah to show me around," and then turning to face the two girls I threw in an extra smile for the blond and said, "It's a shame though, I was looking forward to spending some more time with you." Getting a satisfyingly small but nervous smile from the blond, I turned to the other girl, as not to acknowledge that I had seen the slight blush start to creep on to her cheeks, which would have further embarrassed her. Earning another grunt and glare from the Latina, I opened the door, and walked into McKinley. I looked out over the crowded sea of red white and black, and shook my head. This school so didn't know what it had coming to it.

**I was Taylor Montclair,** and I was about to rock this bitch.


	3. Taylor POV Threats and Alliances

After my meeting with the Ginger and two of the hottest cheerleaders I'd ever met, I began the never ending search for my locker. Damn that school was huge. As I followed the numbers on the rows of lockers, I turned a corner and finally caught sight of the 500s. Walking over to it, I began to scroll in the combination when I heard a yelp, and a soft thud into a locker. Twisting around to see what was going on, I saw a tall black dude in a football Letterman seemingly hovering over someone against the lockers that I couldn't quite see.

"You think you're cool all of a sudden just because the HBIC has had your back lately Berry? Well looks like she's not around to save you now. Maybe this slushy can help you to remember where your place is in this school."

Pulling his arm back I could see the red liquid inside of the Big Gulp cup start to slush around, and not even hesitating in thought I walked the five steps across the hall and kicked the douche bag in the back of both of his kneecaps. Crashing down to a kneeling position, he inadvertently dumped his weapon on his own lap during the fall. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he whipped around to see who exactly his attacker was. Apparently he whipped a little too fast for his feet though, because they started to slip on the watery liquid on the floor, and he took another fall, this time on his ass. Glaring up at my smirking gaze he started to speak, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Answering him in a tone that sounded sugary sweet with an underlying coat of venom, I knelt down next to him, stuck my hand out, and said, "Taylor Montclair, Noah Puckerman's cousin, recently appointed captain of the basketball team, and soon to be you're worst nightmare."

He took my hand, and I pulled him up. "Name's Azimio, I'm pretty chill with Puck. I'm sure we'll get along, even though you just stopped me from slushying the school's biggest loser."

At the mention of the original victim of the Big Gulp, I turned my attention to my right. Only to be met with big brown pleading eyes and a quivering bottom lip between her teeth. God her lips looked so kissable in that moment, so plump and pink. I started to rake my eyes over the rest of her, taking in her hideous argyle sweater with a horse on it. Wait, was that a unicorn? Oh God she really is a loser, I thought to myself, that is, before I got to her legs. Hardly hidden beneath a shorter than short skirt, were long tan legs that for someone as short as her, seemed to go on for miles. I couldn't help but start to imagine her naked legs wrapped around my waist, but before I could get any more creative, she quietly cleared her throat. Letting my eyes slowly travel back up her body, I met her gaze once again, extended a hand to her - which she hesitantly took, and took a step closer to the small shaking girl.

"Now that I know his name," I said tilting my head towards the confused jock, "can I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" Using my heart melting smile for the second time that morning, the girl in question started to relax under my stare, and began to quickly shake my hand. "I'm Rachel Berry; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Taylor was it? Sorry I couldn't help but over hear you while you threatened him. I didn't know that Noah has a cousin, especially one that is so similar to him; does he know that you're here? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to have a new partner in crime here at McKinley."

Laughing at her incessant rambling, I began to address all of her points and questions. "You overheard right, it's Taylor Montclair. You wouldn't really know about me, unless Puck mentioned his _badass_ cousin from Jersey. Yes he does know that I'm here, I was actually on my way to meet him after I put my stuff in my locker. Oh and I don't know if we'll be partners in crime per say, but there will definitely be some trouble making." Winking at her, I took my hand out of her soft grasp, and turned back around to Azimio.

"Ya know, I think we'll get along pretty well too dude. Just as long as I never see you anywhere near Rachel ever again. You got me?" I could see the dumb ass debating with his even dumber inner self about how to answer my question, but finally he gave in with a grimace, and simply scoffed out a 'gotcha' before he turned and walked back down the hallway. Feeling a soft hand on my arm, I turned back to Rachel, and was greeted by a small smile. "Thank you Taylor, for sticking up for me I mean. No one but Quinn ever does. Well Santana has silently been defending my honor, even though I know she'll never actually admit to it. Anyway, really, thank you. We don't even know each other, but you felt the need to defend me. Is there anything _I_ can help _you_ with? Do you have anyone to show you around? I'm sure in a school this large; you must be a little flustered."

"Actually Rachel, a tour guide as cute as you would be great. Let me put my helmet and jacket in my locker, and grab my history book, then you can lead the way." I answered the now blushing Rachel Berry. After doing what I said I needed to, I handed her my schedule, and after looking over it for a minute I could see a sparkle form in her eyes when she said, "It looks like we have AP US History 2 together, how convenient, now neither of us will be late." Returning her statement with a smile, I linked my arm with Rachel's and let her lead me down the now empty hallway.


	4. Santana POV Frankenteen

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long gap in between these chapters, I've been really busy with work and school. This chapter is to introduce a newly 'found' Rachel, and to set some underlying feelings for Quinn. They may not be very obvious, but if you pay attention you can see that I'm just buttering them up for a real Faberry/Brittana story. The next chapter will most likely be in Quinn's perspective. Also, sorry if it's a bit of a cliffhanger at the end, I didn't intend on doing that, but it's really late and I need some sleep. Hope you enjoy, and remember to review ! Thanks.

* * *

><p>Sitting in my usual Glee seat between Britt and Quinn, I slung my arm over the back of B's seat around her shoulders, and waited for Mr. Shue to arrive with another beginning of the year-boring as all hell speech. It had been surprising when he told us that he was delaying club meetings for two weeks (not that I was disappointed) in order to give potential newcomers enough time to get their shit in order. Yeah, like anyone was gonna join Glee, as far as the rest of this school was concerned, we suck at life. Too bad they don't know jack shit. What was even more surprising about the start of the new school year was the fact that Puck's supposed "bad-ass Jersey cousin" actually preferred to chill with Rachel fucking Berry all the damn time. I mean, yeah I was pretty pleased that she decided not to fuck around and try and get with Britts, but come on, why the hell didn't she wanna chill with the three of us? So when Glee finally started that day and Rachel was the last one to arrive, due to the fact that she was in the middle of the hallway outside of the choir room blatantly making out with said bad-ass, it all began to make sense. They were totally getting it on. Wait that meant Rachel was totally into chicks. No wonder why she wouldn't put out for any of the guys. I hadn't seen tongue action like that from anyone in here in like….wait, ever!<p>

Berry, clearly not realizing that everyone in the room could see them going at it, let out this really soft moan that no one would have ever been able to hear if it weren't for the fact that everyone shut the fuck up the minute they saw those two. The most surprising thing that happened though came after that said moan, when I caught a very flustered Quinn out of the corner of my eye, watching the couple intently while crossing and squeezing her legs together, and biting on her bottom lip so hard I thought she was going to draw blood. I mean yeah the whole thing was pretty hot, but Jesus, Quinn was so straight, I mean _wasn't she?_ Out of the corner of my other eye, was Puck silently fist pumping for his cousin, and Kurt looking towards Blaine, sticking his finger in his mouth while making a gagging noise. Those two had been inseparable at school since the very first day thanks to Blaine transferring to finish senior year off with Porcelain.

The unintended hallway show was loudly interrupted though when slow as shit Finn Hudson caught on to the fact that everyone was watching his recently broken up with ex-girlfriend make out with the new girl. Standing up from his seat so fast that he tipped it backwards and into Mike, he quickly crossed the room to the doorway where he bellowed out a "WHAT THE HELL RACHEL?" At the intrusion, Taylor quickly removed her lips and hands from Rachel, stepping slightly but protectively in front of the other girl. Catching on to the obviously on edge stature of the boy in front of them, I tensed in my seat and looked behind me to find Sam and Puck in the same almost stone-faced rigid positions next to their respective girlfriends.

In an attempt to ease the very obvious tension between the three of them, Rachel started to speak in a soft but firm voice to Finn saying, "Now Finn, while I know that it may not be the easiest thing to see me kissing-"she was interrupted by Mercedes coughing suggestively at the word kissing "-_making out_ with another person besides yourself, your screaming is in no way necessary or appropriate."

Once again yelling his response: "NOT APPROPRIATE? Do you really think it's appropriate to be rubbing this in my face 3 weeks after you broke up with me to 'find yourself'? I mean when did you even start kissing other girls? Are you like a dyke now or something?"

That last question and the fact that he took two threatening steps towards the girls while roughly grabbing Rachel's arm from behind Taylor were definitely his first few mistakes in the current situation. Within the next 30 seconds or so, a few different things happened all at once. Taylor and I both clearly tensed at the word dyke, but so did Quinn, which wasn't the strangest thing after her little scene from before. Sam, Puck, and I all shook off our girls' pleas to stay out of it, and charged the now hunched over form of Finn. Taylor being as attentive to the situation as us, quickly kneed the jackass in the balls, and turned to Rachel making sure she was okay. Puck and Sam both picked up the now cowering Hudson by an arm each, and looked to me to obviously give him a tongue lashing. After screaming expletives at him in Spanish, I calmed down enough to silence the now fuming Taylor with a hand in the air, and turned back to Finn.

"I realize that Berry and I may not be the best of fucking friends, and that I may have made a voodoo doll of her after your little scene at nationals last year, but if I ever see you put one of those giant man paws on her ever again, I swear to God a good knee in the dick will seem like a trip to the fucking ice cream shop when I'm done with you. You get me Frankenteen?" While struggling to get out of the other guys grips, and rotating his glares between me, Taylor, and the newly arrived Quinn, his contemplation of my words was drawn across his face. Finally with a scrunch of his eyebrows and tightening of his fists he answered me.

"This has got nothing to do with you Santana, so just stay out of it and go back to telling Brittany that everything that comes out of her mouth isn't as retarded as it sounds." Seeing a red wall of rage form behind my eyelids, Quinn quickly intercepted my lunging form, and to the surprise of almost all of us, a loud slap was heard from next to me. I caught Rachel out of the corner of my eye mid slap to Finn's face.

"You listen here Finn Hudson, you can be as upset and angry as you want with me, but do **NOT** and I repeat do** NOT** bring any of my friends into this, or I will give both Taylor and Santana full permission to beat the living hell out of you. What you just said about Brittany is completely inaccurate and uncalled for. If you would like to know the real truth behind why I needed to find my true self, than here it is: I'm a lesbian, and for a while you acted as a very nice beard, but after you tried to force me into sexual relations with you that day, I knew I wouldn't put up with it anymore. Taylor has helped me accept that it is okay to be open about my sexuality, and you will **NOT** ruin my happiness for me again. I won't let you. So get over your pathetic self, and leave us alone." Judging by the new layer of rage that settled itself upon Taylor's face, it was painfully obvious that Rachel had just divulged new information to everyone in the room.

"Wait a fucking minute. This son of a bitch giant tried to force you into sex? Meaning _HE TRIED TO FUCKING RAPE YOU?_ Oh hell no Hudson, now we have a real problem you fucking prick." At this point she was seething with anger, and with her full body weight behind the punch, connected her fist with Finn's jaw sending him crashing into the floor. It took almost everything in Quinn and I to pull her off of him without getting hit with her now flailing punches, but finally we did it, and it was at that moment that Mr. Shue's dumbass decided to emerge from down the hall.


	5. Rachel POV Fairies Daughters & Haircuts

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Glee or its characters, or else I'd be loaded and married to Dianna Agron right now.

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a ridiculous amount of time since I last updated, but I promise it will be way more consistent from now on. I know my posts are usually short, so I hope this one kind of makes up a bit for the lapse in time. The next chapter (from Quinn's POV) should be up in max, 3 days. Please review, and let me know what you think of Rachel. Tell me if you think I wrote her well or poorly. Again thanks for hanging in there and being patient with me, I hope the story is picking up enough for you guys, and don't worry, Faberry will make an appearance soon! Always let me know what you think, and what you want to see happen. Until next time…

* * *

><p>As soon as Taylor noticed Mr. Shuester coming from the opposite side of the hallway, she quickly picked up Finn by the collar on his shirt. He was thankfully blocked from Shuester's view by Puck and Sam, and she wiped the blood off of his eyebrow and lower lip with the side of her forearm. Leaning over towards his ear so that only we could hear, she whispered, "You say a word to Brillohead over there, and those cuts and bruises are the least of your worries." Only huffing in response, he quickly sent an angry look towards me, causing Taylor to flinch her fist towards his groin area, and causing him to back away quickly. Mr. Shuester, the always clueless twit that he is, came gallivanting towards us with a smile in place and quickly ushered us into the choir room. As we all reluctantly trudged into the room, a hushed conversation was going on between Taylor, Santana, and Quinn. From what I could interpret from reading their lips and watching their changing facial expressions, this is what was said:<p>

Taylor: Thanks Santana, you didn't have to step in like that.

Santana: Whatever, I couldn't let that asshole beat on girls, especially one as short as Berry. No big.

Quinn: Oh please _Satan, _you did that for Rachel because you care about her, stop playing dumb.

Santana: Shut it Tubbers!

Quinn: It's been over a year and a half!

Taylor: Okay! Back to the point of this, he is getting nowhere near Rach, so how are we gonna do this.

Quinn: Well as far as seating arrangements for Glee go, just follow my lead.

Santana: Wait, are you like auditioning? Why are you even in here?

Taylor: Well I didn't plan on it, but like I said, he's not getting anywhere near her, so if I have to become a Gleek to ensure that he doesn't, then so be it.

Santana: Ya know, you really ain't that bad.

Taylor: Yeah, you neither, you're actually kinda badass.

Santana: Ditto.

*Fist bump.

Quinn: Okay, come on lezbros, Shue's giving us a dirty look.

After both girls giving Quinn a dirty look, everyone started to sit with direction from Quinn's eyes. I sat in the second row in the second to last seat to the right, with Taylor to the left of me. Directly in front of me sat Santana, with Brittany on her right, and Quinn on her left. Puck seeing the obvious tension, moved to sit on my right, effectively barricading me from any contact that Finn could try and initiate. I found it very sweet and actually kind of sexy that Taylor was being so protective of me. Finn was never so worried about my wellbeing or safety; he wouldn't even come to my defense against the Glee club members. Having Taylor in my life these past couple of weeks has been amazing, I never expected her to take as much a part in this relationship as me, especially after inquiring about her past relationships with Noah. He had told me that she was a major player, changing sexual partners almost more than Brittany did sophomore year.

At first I was extremely hesitant when she continued to walk me class and seek out my presence during school hours, I warned her that if she wanted any kind of popularity that I was not the right girl to hang out with. Still, she insisted that she would rather have the company of Noah and me than anyone else, but over this last week she has started to hang out with some of the other boys like Sam and Mike thanks to Noah.

Though she has yet to meet my fathers, I doubt after a little more time put into our relationship, that she would have a problem with it. However, I would never keep my fathers in the dark about my newly found sexuality or relationship, so naturally I told them almost every detail about the day Taylor asked me out. It was the third day of school; I was doing an impromptu performance for her in the auditorium. After I belted out the last note, she climbed the stairs to the stage and told me that she'd never heard anything sexier than my voice. At that moment something inside me clicked, and I leant up to kiss her, only to have her pull away. When she saw the look of emotions pass over my face, the embarrassment, hurt, and slight anger, she quickly righted her actions. She told me that a girl like me deserved to be wooed, and that was exactly what she planned to do. She told me to be ready at 7pm, and that night she picked me up for the most extravagant, romantic, and utterly life changing date of my life.

"Baby, come back to Earth." I was brought out of my thoughts by Taylor's soft voice in my ear. I looked over to see her smiling warmly at me with worried brown eyes. She really was so beautiful, the perfect mixture of bad and beauty, and I loved it. She was one of the most intimidating people I had ever met, and that's saying something since I've already been acquainted with Santana, Quinn, and Coach Sylvester, but she was still so sweet to me. Realizing that I had drifted in thought again, I swiftly kissed her on the cheek and apologized. "I'm sorry Tay." Giving me a confused look and a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder that she had her arm over she replied, "What are you sorry for Rach?"

"For getting you involved in this mess, I never wanted you to have to fight for me."

"Babe, I've taken worse hits than I gave him, no worries. Plus I think I handled the situation pretty damn well considering he's a giant. I wasn't gonna let him grab my girl, you're mine to protect baby, and I'll protect you every time."

Suddenly finding myself blushing, I gave Taylor another kiss on the cheek, and nuzzled my face into the side of her neck, choosing to whisper in her ear rather than risk the other Glee members hear our conversation, which I knew was about to take a slightly inappropriate turn. "You know, seeing you like that, it was actually very hot. I almost had to hold myself back from jumping on you in front of everyone. Every time you hit him, the toning in your arms would show, and you just looked so sexy. Ugh, so so sexy baby." I ended with a small nip to her earlobe, and a lot more husk to my voice than normal.

"If we leave now I'll have enough time before basketball to show you something even better that my arms help me do." She replied, not even missing a beat.

"Baby, we can't, it's the first Glee meeting, and I as the captain and most vital vocal weapon we have, certainly cannot skip out. Even though I can think of a few places where I'd rather be using my mouth."

We were broken out of our sensual trance by Noah nudging me rather roughly in the arm, and whispering a not so quiet whisper. "Pstttt, guys, I would stop trying to get your mack on because Shue is giving you a majorly pissed off look right now."

Quickly becoming embarrassed, I took my face out from the crook of Taylor's neck, earning a very slight groan from her, and turned my attention back to the rest of the club, who in turn all had their attention on us now thanks to Noah. Standing and walking to the front of the room, I could almost feel the immediate tensing in Taylor, Santana, and Quinn's shoulders as I made my way down, effectively defeating the point of their human barricade, which I would later apologize for. After clearing my throat and giving Taylor a reassuring smile, I began to give my beginning of the season captain speech.

"Fellow Glee club members, as your captain, I would like to personally welcome all of you back for the new school year! I would also like to introduce a new member that we have with us today, Blaine Anderson, recent lead of the Dalton Academy Warblers, and a very promising addition to our group."

"Diva, we already know all of this, why do you need to repeat it to us?" Kurt rudely interrupted my speech with a flick of his wrist, and once again slightly hurt my ego. Though unlike all the times before, someone beat me to the defensive punch.

"I'd watch it over there fairy if you don't want what just happened in the hallway to be repeated to _you._" Immediately cowering into Blaine's side, Kurt gave into immediate defeat, and apparently so did the few other members that only a few seconds prior had less than nice words for me on the tip of their tongues. Receiving a slight nod from Taylor to continue, I gave her a slight smile in turn for her words and continued with my speech.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this year is going to be the start and end of something beautiful, I can just feel it. While we have become a sort of family over the last two years together, I know that we're all stronger and closer than ever, and will be able to leave McKinley with a bang. While I'm sure all of us are both saddened and excited about graduating this year, I hope that the prospect of finally getting out of here won't deter our minds from our musical priorities. So as I wrap up this statement, I would just like to wish everyone luck with their college and future decisions, and would once again like to offer my friendship to you all. Hopefully this year you can look past the social walls and realize that I'm not actually a troll that lives under the bridge on the turnpike. (Everyone earned a scowl from Taylor at this admission) That's all."

"Don't you want to start us off with a song Rachel," asked Mr. Shuester before I had the chance to escape to the safety of Taylor's arms. "Honestly Mr. Shuester, I've been so pre-occupied with personal matters these past few weeks that I haven't prepared a song for today. But I'm sure one of our other talented soloists would like to take the floor to start us off." I quipped back before confidently walking back towards my seat, only to have Taylor pull me straight onto her lap, while wrapping her arms around my midsection with a tiny affectionate squeeze.

"Rachel, there is a perfectly good seat right next to you that I think would be more appropriate for you to take," Mr. Shuester quietly said, while slightly blushing at our hardly intimate position. Before Taylor or I could even say anything, a different Glee member spoke up on our behalf, one that had been surprising me a lot lately.

"Why exactly do you feel it would more appropriate Mr. Shue? Just because you're getting a hard on right now from watching them doesn't mean that anyone else is, or that anyone else besides Finn is even bothered by them. If Tina sat on Mike's lap right now you'd have absolutely no problem, but because it's Rachel, first of all a person in this club who you don't treat with enough respect, and another girl, you feel the need to scrutinize. Well I think they should get just as equal treatment as everyone else, and anyone who doesn't feel the same can just stuff it."

After realizing the extent and snarky viciousness of her words, Quinn quickly rose from her seat and stormed out of the room, leaving not only a stunned room but a speechless room behind. Almost immediately after, Santana jumped from her seat and followed behind, only hesitating to tell a worried looking Brittany to stay behind. Not knowing what to say Mr. Shuester simply chose to ignore Quinn's entire statement and began to address the other new presence in the room.

"Well uhm, moving on. I realize that we have another new student joining us today. I believe your name is Taylor, right?"

"Oh she won't be joining us Mr.—

"Actually Rach, I thought I'd give this club a shot. I mean I have basketball, but I think I can handle one more thing on my plate. So yeah, Mr. Shuester was it? I want to audition…or try out…or whatever it is that singers do." Then quietly whispering so that only I could hear, "I mean, only if you're okay with it babe, I wouldn't wanna like intrude on your territory or anything…"

"No baby, I think it's a sweet idea that you want to join; I just didn't know that you could sing. Not that I'm saying I think you have no musical ability because you simply haven't chosen to show that side of you to me yet, but I think –

"Babe, you're rambling, but thank you for the permission." Taylor cut me off, while quietly laughing to herself. "By the way, I think it's adorable when you ramble." She swiftly said with a wink before placing me from her lap onto the seat next to us, and making her way down to the floor.

"Well Taylor, the floor is yours. Do you have a song?" Mr. Shuester asked as she continued to strut across the room, only stopping to take Noah's guitar out of its case, and moving to the center in front of the now curious Glee clubbers.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess I could sing a little John Mayer. I'm a big fan, I met him last summer, and he was really cool." Taylor said in a matter of fact tone that had everyone but Noah and I wondering how and why she would ever get to meet someone like John Mayer. If only they knew about all of her celebrity meetings, they'd die I'm sure. "Puck some help over here." Taylor requested, and he got out of his seat to grab another acoustic from the band set, and took a stool next to her.

As she began strumming through the first few chords, she gave me the slightest smile, almost like she was nervous, and began to sing the first verse. Her voice was smooth, but with a slight rasp that hung on the end of her words. It sent shivers through my whole body as I sat on the edge of my seat listening.

_I know a girl_

_She puts the color inside of my world_

_But she's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls all continually change_

I couldn't help the smile that clung to my face when I realized that Taylor had looked up and met my gaze.

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand on the steps with my heart in my hand_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

Noah slowly joined in with her for the chorus, creating an almost soothing blend between their voices. It was like they had done this a thousand times together, they moved through the words and chords with such ease, with such trust in each other's voices.

_Fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

Taylor tuned back in by herself for the next verse, while moving her gaze between Finn and me, clearly emphasizing the meaning of those few lyrics.

_Ohh you see that skin_

_It's the same she's been standing in_

_Since the day she saw him walking away_

_Now she's left, cleaning up the mess he made_

_So fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

Leaving the last two verses to Noah, she slowly closed her eyes, and almost became one with the guitar in her hand. I felt the passion radiate off of her, and at that moment, even though it was only two weeks in, I felt myself falling in love with her.

_Boys you can break_

_You find out how much they can take_

_Boys will be strong_

_And boys soldier on_

_But boys would be gone without warmth from a woman's good good heart_

_On behalf of every man_

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the God and the weight of her world_

_So fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

Finishing off the song together, Taylor and Noah continued to strum a few chords after the last few words were sang. Slowly lifting her head back up, she looked straight at me, and this time it was a real smile, not one of her small Taylor smiles, a real happy smile, and it made me so happy I could melt. Jumping down from my seat, I quickly embraced her in a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "I had no idea. You were absolutely amazing." Pulling back, and placing a quick but deep kiss onto her lips, I let her be applauded by the rest of the Glee club. In the midst of it all, I noticed a very quiet Quinn standing in the doorway clapping along with Santana and Brittany who both had an arm around either of her shoulders, and smiling.

Catching my gaze, she smiled shyly at me before retreating down the hallway without her two best friends. Being pulled back into reality by Taylor's arms around my waist, I still couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Quinn, or why I suddenly felt that I needed to find out so that I could help her. So that night when I saw Quinn sitting shyly across from a girl in a Carmel Lacrosse Letterman's jacket, chuckling and blushing when the girl took her hand in hers from across the table, at a booth across the restaurant from Taylor and I, I couldn't help but think that her haircut was for a lot more reasons than we all thought.

**Song credit:** John Mayer – Daughters


	6. Quinn POV Pretending

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Glee or its characters, or else I'd be loaded and married to Naya Rivera right now.

**Author's Note:** This is so fucking short, and I'm so fucking sorry. BUT I promised you a new chapter within 3 days, and I obviously broke that promise. So this is totally a filler chapter, to keep you at ease, and to get you inside of Quinn's head a bit. Tell me what you think. Review and I'll love you. Peace motherfuckers.

* * *

><p>Three months. Roughly 92 days. That's how long it's been since this has been official. That's how long it's been since this has been a secret. An amazing secret. A sexy secret. Yes, that's the word, sexy. God, she is so sexy. Oh, yeah, the secret? My girlfriend Whitney, Whit for short. She plays lacrosse for Carmel, and she's damn good at it too. She's 18 already, and drives the sexiest Mustang I've ever seen, and I'm not one to care about cars, but this car purred in all the right ways.<p>

Rachel saw us, the day she and Taylor came out to the Gleeks, in a restaurant in Columbus. We went there purposely so that I could avoid knowing any of the patrons, but of course Taylor could afford the $38 a plate meal. So Rachel had seen us, holding hands, giggling, blushing. She saw Whit move over to my side of the booth, put her arm around me, kiss my neck. She had even seen us in the parking lot making out against the hood of the car, when they were walking towards their own. I had looked up, right at her, locked eyes, and made an excuse for Whit to take me home, right then. So Rachel knew, and consequently so did Taylor. The day after, Rachel came strutting up to me in the hallway and told me not to worry, that she would never say anything to anyone about what she had seen, and simply walked away. It's never come up in conversation again; I'm hoping to keep it that way.

Tonight though, is mine and Whit's three month anniversary, but it's also Halloween. She wants to take me to dinner and a gallery, because she knows how much I love photography, but there's also a party, at Puck's house. I know that if I don't go to it, WITHOUT someone on my arm then people will start asking questions, Jewfro will start snooping around, someone will find out, blab about it, and eventually I'll be kicked out of my house again. I know that entire chain of events seems overly dramatic, but after being kicked out once, I wasn't really one for taking too many chances. So I told her that we could do it the next day, Saturday night, when there wouldn't be a ton of kids running around asking for candy. She agreed, but I could tell I had disappointed her a little.

I could see that it was hurting her to keep us a secret. She asked me to her Homecoming, and I shot her down, told her I wasn't ready for that kind of public display. She took it like a champ, and laughed it off in her own way, but the next day when I went to her house I found out the truth. When her sister opened the door, she neglected to tell her I was there, and proceeded to tell me about the previous night's happenings. Whit had gone home and cried on her little sister's shoulder, little meaning 16 year old, saying that she wished she was good enough to be seen with me. I was heartbroken _for_ her. I didn't know what to do, so I just let it be, and pretended just like she pretended, just like we were still pretending - to be happy. But even though we were pretending, I was still the happiest I'd ever been with someone.

Whit doesn't know about the party, it's not like I lied to her about where I would be tonight, I just didn't tell her. I'm going to need a ride tonight, I want to get drunk, and I want to forget about how much of a coward I am. I want to – my thoughts are interrupted when I hear my phone ring. I answer the unknown number only to be greeted by the voice of a person that I would never expect to be on the other line of my phone.

"Hey, uhm, Quinn? What goes on?"

"Taylor? Why are you calling me?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What could you possibly need to talk to me about?"

"Honestly? Rach wants me to. She's worried about you. That you're gonna like suffocate in that closet you've been hiding in since school started. She like wants me to help you come out or some shit. I don't know."

"I-I-I don't know w-what you're talking about Taylor. I have not been living in a closet. I am an open book, anyone can read me anytime they'd like." _Oh my God, that sounded dirty what the fuck is wrong with me? Ugh_.

"That was totally dirty Q, thanks for the offer though. Haha. Look, Rach expects me to report back to her with some heartfelt convo or something, so I'm gonna get one out of you whether you like it or not. You going to my cous's party tonight?"

"I was planning to, but I was also planning on drinking for once. Sans not here though, she's at Britt's house, so I don't know what I'm gonna do about getting there. I'll figure it out."

"Perfect, I'll see you at 10:45 Barbie girl."

"What? But the party doesn't start till 11:30."

"I know, I have to make a few pit stops to get stuff for it, so I'll have to pick you up early."

"Wait, you're picking me up?"

"Uh, _duh_. See you then. Look sexy, and bring a change of clothes, you can stay at Puck's place tonight with me and the girls."

"What girls?"

"So far it's Me and Rach, San and Britt, and now you."

"Gotta go, Rach is outta the shower. See you later!"

"Wait but Tay—

My words were cut off by the dial tone. No way could I go with Taylor to a party tonight. Especially not to talk about what I think she's going to want to talk about once we get there. First off, that will be so embarrassing; secondly I can't risk saying anything stupid about Rachel. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, I kind of sort of have a _little_ **crush on Rachel**. I have since the summer before freshman year. I saw her in the grocery store walking through the organic foods aisle singing to herself, and for the first time in my life I was stunned into silence. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. But now she was _Taylor's_ beautiful girl, and Whit was mine.

Maybe I should just invite Whit tonight, maybe then it would be way less embarrassing for me, and she could finally meet my friends, well besides Britt and San. She'd obviously met Santana already, and surprisingly enough as my girlfriend. That first day of Glee in the choir room when I ran out after telling off Mr. Shuester was a complete turning point in mine and San's friendship. She had followed me out and I had broken down to her in the hallway. I told her everything, about how I felt about myself, girls, boys, Whit, and even Rachel. She told Britt, only after I gave her permission to, but I knew I couldn't make her keep things from Brittany, they shared everything. Two nights later, we went on a double date to the county fair, so that they could get to know Whit. She bonded instantly with San, they were totally lezbros now. It was a nice feeling to be able to share her with some of the people close to me. I obviously knew that I would have had to tell San eventually anyway, she would have run into her in the middle of the night at some point, all the sneaking around the house was getting tiring.

Tonight could be a good way to integrate Whit into the other half of my life though, to slowly test the waters of what it would be like to be out with her. That's it, my mind is made up, tonight I'll go to the party with Whit. Well with _Whit and Taylor_. Oh god….**so awkward.**


	7. Quinn POV Judy Fabray Knows Gay

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Glee or its characters, or else I'd be loaded and married to Heather Morris right now.

**Author's Note:** This is the first time I've ever written a sex scene, but I have enough of it to think that I know what I'm saying, but if not then bear with me, and tell me what you'd want next time. Next chapter will be the party scene. I think I'm going to make it from Brittany's POV because well, I simply haven't done hers yet, I want to incorporate some Brittana fluff, I need to clear up how exactly Santana came to live with Quinn, and she tends to have a way with being able to read people, and that's going to have to do with a lot of next chapter. Hope this one can hold you over until then. Peace.

* * *

><p>I called Whit a split second after I decided to take her to the party tonight. She was a little wary about coming with me to a party as my datebut not so datish date, as I had so eloquently put it, but I could still hear the hint of excitement in her voice about actually getting to take me out in front of other people besides S and B. Ugh I was so nervous I could throw up, and then the doorbell rang. Rushing down stairs I came face to face with something I had been trying to avoid for the last three months - my mother and Whit speaking to each other, acknowledging each other, and…hugging? Rounding the last step on the flight of stairs just as they pulled back from their not so awkward looking hug, I raised an extremely skeptical eyebrow at Whit, but before I could say anything my mother chimed in.

"Now Quinnie, why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was coming over tonight for once? I would have prepared dinner for us all."

_What the fuck did she just say? Girlfriend? Oh God, she knows. She's going to kill me, abandon me, or worse – send me to one of those gay to straight Nazi camps. Oh God. HELP._

"What? Mom. Uhm. I just. Whit is. We are…." _Nice going Q that really explains it._

"Quinn did you really think you could keep this a secret, I mean really. I may not have always been the most attentive mother in the world, but I still always know what's going on under my own roof. Besides, you two are almost as bad as your sister and Brittany these days. I just saw you last night in the driveway practically dry humping each other. So yes, I know that you are dating a girl."

_If I wasn't so Goddamn nervous I would have been able to smile at the fact that she was referring to Santana as my sister now. Oh wait, she's not done, keep listening._

"A very polite girl at that. I was just telling Whitney here how happy I am to finally get to meet the person responsible for making my daughter the happiest I've ever seen her. You really do know how to pick them Quinn, Whitney here is a real catch it seems, but I'd still very much like to get to know her better. So she will be staying for dinner. That is that, go get washed up. It'll be ready within the hour."

With a small but affectionate squeeze to my arm and kiss on my cheek my mother waltzed out of the room like it was totally an everyday thing that my **girl**friend just showed up on my doorstep. I stood shocked. I honestly didn't even know what to do. It wasn't until I heard Whit laugh that I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Don't laugh! That was so not funny, I was so scared when I came down and saw you hugging her. Why were you hugging anyway?"

"Hey, she started all the hugging; don't go getting jealous on me. I promise I won't be keeping it in the family." She laughed at her own joke and winked at me, but she could definitely tell by the look on my face that I wasn't having it.

"That's not funny Whit." I crossed my arms and gave her my signature HBIC face, and began walking towards the bathroom. I knew she was following me, but I didn't want to give into her just yet. Once I reached the bathroom I walked in without looking back, and began to shut the door, only to have it pushed back open enough to let Whit fit through. She slowly closed and locked the door behind her, and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. The minute she did that and I felt how strong and safe her arms were around me, I knew I was caught, she saw me smile through the mirror. Putting her head on my shoulder, she started to lightly kiss from my neck to my ear and whispered, "I'm sorry I joked about it…let me make it up to you?"

"My mom is making dinner Whit." _Oh fuck. She's biting on that spot just below my ear that drives my wild. I'm not going to hold back much longer._

"Yeah, and she said it'd be an hour. That's plenty of time baby." _Jesus, her voice is so sexy right now._

I turn around and crash our lips together in a heated kiss wrapping my arms around the back of her neck, and she quickly lifts me up so that I'm sitting on the counter. Neither of us wanting to waste any time, we both start pulling and lifting at each others clothes until she has me pinned back against the mirror with my right nipple in her mouth, while she massages my left with her hand. Running her free hand down my stomach, she traces circles just above the waistband of my shorts, while switching out my right nipple for my left, giving it an equal amount of attention. Sensing my growing need and frustration, she unbuttons and unzips my jeans dipping her hand in far enough to run her fingers over my now soaked thong clad center. Taking her cheeks in my hands, I pull her face up to meet mine before bringing our lips together in another hurried kiss.

"Tell me what you want baby. Tell me where you need me."

She tells me whiling continuing to tease my now aching pussy, and taking small nips and sucks at my neck. "Whit…" I half groan half moan. "Let me hear it." God, she was gonna make me work for it. So not the time with my mother right down the hall cooking us dinner. But God did this feel good.

"Inside of me, I need you inside of me. _Hard_." The minute the words left my mouth I felt her pull away from me, but before I could groan in frustration, I felt my jeans being tugged off and my thong being moved to the side. Looking down right in time to see Whit bury her face between my legs, I threw my head back at the first swipe of her tongue across my slit, practically slamming it into the mirror.

I brought my hands down to tangle in her hair, and hold her there for dear life as I felt her pace on my clit start to speed up and two fingers shove into me hard and fast, just like she knew I wanted it. My hips are bucking up in time with her thrusts, and I know my moans are loud but I just can't help them. Sensing my oncoming orgasm she quickly adds another finger going faster into me and starts sucking hard on my clit. Reaching up to pinch my nipple with her free hand, she gives it one good squeeze and pinch while simultaneously nipping at my clit and it throws me over the edge.

I cum in her mouth, and she licks it up like a champ, cleaning me up. She lets me ride out my orgasm before retracting her fingers with a wet pop and bringing them up to my mouth to give me a taste. I take them into my mouth and suck myself off of her, letting go, I bring her in for another kiss. I taste myself even more when our tongues collide with each other. Pulling back she rests her forehead against mine and looks into my eyes and smiles. I can't help the huge grin that plasters itself across my face, and I bury my face in her neck and hug her to me. I start to kiss and suck on her pulse point and I hear her moan lowly in my ear. But when I go to unbutton her jeans her hands stop mine and I pick my head up to look her in the eyes.

"Your mom is making us dinner remember? Don't wanna make a real first impression with just got fucked hair now do I?"

Once again she laughs to herself and I just roll my eyes. With a last peck to my lips, she lifts me down and helps me straighten my clothes and hair back out. Pulling me into her again, she whispers,

"I know your mom just dropped a huge bomb, and me meeting her this way is not how you planned it, but I promise it's going to be okay, I'll make it okay." Leaning back on my heels I kiss her deeply and whisper back three words, three words that I've said to three boys, three words that I've never really meant before.

**"I love you."** For the first time, I really believe them when they are said back.

"I love you too Q, so much."


	8. Quinn POV Family Rules

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Glee or its characters, or else I'd be loaded and married to Lea Michele right now.

**Author's Note:** You guys probably seriously hate me so much, but I've just been so busy so far this school year it feels like I haven't had a minute to breathe. Coming back into this chapter I'm hitting a wall. I don't know where I want to go with the Faberry storyline at all. Selfishly, I don't just want to nix out Whitney and Taylor because they're my own characters. It also seems as though many of you don't want that either, so please let me know. Are you pro Faberry or pro Raylor/Quit? By the way, the chapters may turn into multiple POVs, just a heads up, but I'll make it clear as to whom and when they are. Thanks for your patience and please continue with the amazing reviews. Hopefully this chapter can make up for the time difference, but it kind of is just filler content. Love you guys, till next time…

* * *

><p>Walking out of the bathroom and down the hallway hand in hand with Whitney is probably the most nerve wracking thing I've ever done. Knowing that on the other side of this walk was my mother, who before today, I tried to keep my most precious moments a secret from. Just before rounding the corner I stop to take a breath. Removing my hand from Whit's I breathe in and out heavily a few times, close my eyes, and take a few seconds to collect my thoughts. Opening my eyes again, I find Whit standing in front of me, smiling softly. Taking my cheeks in her hands she kisses me softly on the lips, with so much love that I almost melt. Looking right into her eyes, I rest my hands on her wrists that are still cupping my cheeks, and tell her I love her, and for the second time that night I can practically feel the love come off her when she says it back.<p>

Letting her take my hand again and lead me towards the front room, I take my usual seat at the dining room table, and pull her down to sit on my right. Still holding her hand on top of my right thigh, I look around the table at the food that my mom prepared. For some reason I think she was preparing for this night longer than she let on, because there's a roasted chicken with all the trimmings and a bottle of white wine. She never actually makes food like this unless we're having guests, which is extremely rare nowadays. Thank God Whit looks almost proper tonight, for some reason she chose to go with dark blue skinny jeans, white and navy blue Polo boat shoes, and a white button down with a skinny navy blue tie, loose and not tucked into her pants of course, but she still looks good. She probably got dressed up because this is the first social outing we're going on as a couple, not like I'd have been any less proud of being on her arm tonight if she had worn sweats and a wife beater, but still, she's classy enough to know better.

"Oh good you girls are already seated, Whitney can you be a dear and go get the wine glasses from the China cabinet? I know you're both only 18, but a glass of Chardonnay can't hurt, especially with such an important conversation coming up." My mom quickly says when she brings in the last of the stuffing and vegetables, and takes her seat at the head of the table. Adding, "Your sister and Brittany will be along in a few minutes, they're freshening up in her room, I heard them come in while you two were doing God knows what in the bathroom." My cheeks visibly flushed at her words and I shrunk a little in my seat. Whit though seemed completely unfazed by the admission and gave my hand a squeeze before standing from her chair and walking towards the china cabinet and grabbing five glasses. Setting them down on the table, I watched as she expertly uncorked the wine bottle, poured, and put each glass by the set plates.

Before she had the chance to retake her seat Brittany bound into the room and right into a tight hug with Whit before bending down and planting a kiss on my cheek then mom's and taking her seat right across from Whit at the table. Santana slowly followed behind, kissing mom on the cheek before sitting down opposite me and reaching across the table to fist bump Whit. Looking at me skeptically, we had a silent conversation as to why and how dinner with Whit came to be. Once again mom cut into my thoughts.

"Now that we're all here I thought we could all get to know Whitney, because I know that Quinn wouldn't keep this relationship a secret from just me, would you Quinnie?"

"Well mom, I mean, Santana and Britt found out a while ago. I was going to introduce you to Whit, but we just haven't found the time and - "

"Ma'am, while I know it must be frustrating that we've kept our relationship under wraps for so long, it's not because we were trying to keep anything from you. We were simply trying to figure out if this is what we want." Whit quickly cuts in, and surprisingly my mother seems almost instantly charmed by the formal tone she uses.

"And you've decided this is what you want…?"

"Yeah mom, this is _exactly_ what we want." I tell her before looking at Whit, who's already looking at me with that soft smile again, and I kiss her on the cheek before turning back to my mother.

"Whitney, even though I never questioned Brittany on her intentions with Santana, I think we need to go over a few things before I can actually allow you to date my daughter with my consent."

"Of course ma'am, ask me whatever you'd like."

"First of all, if I like you as much as I think I do, you need to cut it out with all this ma'am nonsense; I'm barely 40 years old. Second, there are very few rules I have within this house but you **_will_** abide by the ones I do have which are: you must have Quinn home by 11 on school nights and 1 on weekends. I'd like you to come along with Brittany for Sunday dinners. And lastly, and listen up, because this is the most important rule. I trust you to be there for my daughter both physically and emotionally, especially in times where neither Santana nor I can be. I don't mean to put a load on your shoulders, but I'm giving you the same speech that I would give any boy she was to bring home too. I expect you to protect her, and if you can't I expect you to get someone who can. _Am_ I understood?" My frustration with the way mom was handling this conversation was starting to get the best of me. Before she could answer I cut in.

"Mom that's enough. You can't just say all of those things the first time you meet someone. I mean you never even questioned Brittany, but you think you can just hit Whitney with all of these conditions and rules? It's _rude._"

"Quinn, stop." Whit says calmly before putting her left hand on my thigh and using her other to casually sip at her wine, before turning her attention back to my mom.

"Mrs. Fabray, I understand why you feel the need to question me, really I do. But I should let you know that you really don't have anything to worry about when it comes to my intentions with your daughter. I would die before I ever let anything happen to Quinn, and I will always make sure that I am there for her, in every way possible. I love her, more than I've ever loved anyone else." I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt Whit wipe the tears away with her thumbs. Putting her hand over mine on the table, I couldn't help but lean over and give her a kiss.

"Well, I'm glad that's done with; can we get our eats on now? I'm frickin' starving." Santana bluntly states, and with that the conversation ended, and we had the first of what would come to be many, family dinners.


End file.
